Sneaky Surprises
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Everyone around L has been acting strange lately. Watari, Matsuda, and even his boyfriend Light. L wants to know what's going on and why Light is meeting up with Matsuda. A fic request by vampygurl402 for arshi wolf princess' birthday. Rated for language and a bit of yaoi fluff. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hey there everyone! This was an unplanned fic I made on request from vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess' birthday. I hope they, and everyone else, enjoy this little one shot.**

**Enjoy and review.**

He made his way out of he bedroom and into the main room with still no sign of Light or Watari. Light commonly went out to hang out with his mother or sister so not seeing him wasn't all that strange...but for him to be missing at 6:30? That had never happened before. He bit his thumb nervously and barely noticed someone standing off to one side until they spoke. He froze, turning to look at who turned out to be Matsuda who was speaking softly into his cell.

"What's brought you here so early Matsuda?" he asked curiously. The man jumped, dropping the phone onto the floor with a loud clack. A muffled voice called out from the phone but L was unable to make out what they were saying.

"L!" Matsuda said with a nervous laugh, "I didn't notice you were there." He bent to pick up the phone and brought it to his ear. "I'll have to call you back Yagami." L cocked his head slightly. So Matsuda was speaking with Soichiro? Why be so jumpy though. Before he could say anything Matsuda put the phone away and flashed a big smile. "Sorry L. Gotta go."

"Wait a second," L started but Matsuda was gone before he could say anything. He frowned and started towards the kitchen. Matsuda had acted strange but...when was he not? He sighed and pushed the door open, finally spotting Watari for the first time since he'd woken. "Watari?" The man turned to him from his place at the table, a curious look on his face.

"What is it L? Something wrong?" L looked the older man over. Nothing unusual there.

"I was simply wondering why Matsuda was here so early in the morning," he explained, "It was rather...odd." Watari gave a chuckle and turned back to whatever he'd been doing prior to L's entrance.

"He's always been odd though hasn't he?" Watari asked simply. L gave a nod that the elder couldn't see and walked closer, trying to peer at the paper lying on the table in front of Watari.

"Might I ask what that is?" he asked. Before he could see enough to figure anything out Watari folded the paper and slid it into his jacket.

"Nothing of importance," Watari told him before standing, "Shall I make you breakfast? Light has already informed me that he would not be joining you."

"Alright," L said with another curious glance at Watari. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Perhaps, but I don't recall the name." That did it. Now Watari was being strange. First Matsuda and now Watari. What in the world was going on here? He bit on his thumb again and crouched on one of the chairs around the table. He'd get to the bottom of this somehow.

After a quick breakfast of sweets Watari fixed up for him he got on his laptop to look over the case from the night before. Based on what he and Light had figured out there wasn't much left to do besides send a report on their findings to the police so they could arrest the culprit. As he wrote up the report he smiled to himself as he realized how much easier the cases were with two brains rather than one. Granted they may not always agree on everything but they debated the topic until they came to a conclusion. Having someone to challenge his thinking made him catch mistakes earlier on or discover something on the case he had somehow missed.

It was in the middle of this thought process that he heard the door open softly. He glanced to the clock and saw that it read 8:00. He close the computer and stood, going to see who had come. When he saw that it was Light he smiled again. The brunette felt his eyes on him and looked up, features settling into that gentle smile he always had when they were alone. "Sorry about not saying anything before just running off," the teen said, "I had a bit of work I had to turn in to my professors this morning."

"I don't see why you continue school when you already have a job working with me," L commented as the brunette approached. Light's smile grew and he laughed.

"You're going to get sick of me eventually Ryuuzaki," Light replied, "I'd like to be prepared for when you finally realize that." L wrapped his arms around the lithe teen and gave a small kiss to his cheek.

"I don't believe I'll ever get sick of you," he told the teen, "After all you keep me alert and I care for you deeply. No, I believe this is about something else."

"I just want to finish school," he explained, "If I suddenly stop then people are going to ask questions that I really can't answer. It's simply more convenient this way." L rolled his eyes.

"You and convenience." Light snickered, a little smirk on his face. L smirked back and kissed the brunette deeply. Light sighed and wrapped his arms around L's shoulders, only pulling back when L tried to deepen it.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you," Light said while unwinding himself from L, "We both know where it'll end and I'm not letting you fuck me in the doorway to the kitchen at 8:00 in the morning." L sighed but allowed him to separate. He turned away from the door and went to sit on the couch, knowing L would follow. The detective did, hopping up onto the couch beside the younger male. "So," he asked L, "what have you been up to?"

"Doing the report on last night's case," he replied and watched as Light's smile faded.

"Damn I forgot all about that," he said with a sigh, "I was going to help when I got back but you got to it first I see. Sorry you got stuck doing it all on your own." L shrugged, not grasping why Light seemed so annoyed with himself over something so trivial.

"I was fine with it on my own," he said, "Between the help you've already given and your own work I'm surprised you've slept at all this past week. I had nothing better to do so I handled the report on my own. Why is this bothering you now? I've done plenty of reports solo in the past."

"Yeah, I know," Light said, "Look it was nothing. Just lack of sleep or something." He hopped to his feet and L sat up.

"Something wrong?"

"I just forgot I had to do something," Light said quickly, "Sorry Ryuuzaki but I'll be back later. Maybe you should get out for a while. Get some fresh air you know?" Before the detective could blink Light was out the door with a small wave.

_'Just like Matsuda this morning,'_ L thought. Matsuda acting odd was one thing but Light...that was something completely different. Why did the teen seem so rushed all of a sudden? He hopped up and went towards the door. He'd find out one way or another.

So he slipped out of the house and after Light, making sure to stay far behind the brunette as he practically ran down the street. When Light finally slowed L was panting with the exertion and stopped as the teen crossed the street with a hurried stride. L waited a few moments more before following, gaze locked onto the brunette's back. Light slipped around a corner and L slowed further.

"Sorry, I almost forgot about meeting you," Light stated, "Too much work and not enough sleep."

"Relax Light. Its not like I've got anywhere better to be." L's dark eyes widened as the second voice reached him, but he recognized it instantly.

Matsuda.

L bit his lip in confusion. Light barely tolerated the older man during work. Why would he be meeting him in the morning like this?

"Fair point," Light said. There was a pause before the brunette spoke up again. "What's the off chance Ryuuzaki finds out what we're up to?" L dared to peek around the corner to see Light with his arms crossed over his chest, one leg bouncing nervously. Matsuda didn't look nearly so disturbed. He had a smile on his face and looked perfectly content.

"I hate to repeat myself but, like I said before, relax. Its not like he'll be wandering around here anyway." Then, to L's surprise, Matsuda grabbed Light's hand and pulled it free. "Let's get to that place you wanted to go to already."

"Yeah. We've wasted enough time." Matsuda took off down the street pulling Light behind him. L stood perfectly still as the two gradually slid out of view, unable to process what was going through his head. Only one thought was running through his brain.

_'Is Light...cheating on me?...And with Matsuda?'_

He was seated at his desk chair when the door opened and he heard a laugh that normally made him smile. This time, however, it only made him scowl. He glanced over his shoulder as Matsuda stepped in, followed closely by a certain brunette. Light peeled away from the older male and walked over to L, wrapping his arms around L's shoulders. "Sorry I took so long," the brunette said smoothly, "I ran into Matsuda on the way back."

_'You're lying,'_ L thought. Yet he said nothing. He caught Light frown from the corner of his eye.

"L," he said, "I can tell when you're upset. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Light."

"L," he said in warning, "Seriously. What's wrong." He sighed and stood, shaking the brunette off. Matsuda stood awkwardly by the front door, unsure whether or not to intervene.

"I told you it was nothing Light," he replied icily, going through a stack of reports on the table. Light stepped in front of him as the detective tried to exit the room, planting his hand against the wall.

"That's crap and you know it," Light stated, calm as ever, "Now what the hell's going on."

"Maybe you should explain why you were cheating on me with Matsuda," he hissed softly. Light stiffened, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Matsuda," Light said, voice dark, "I'll catch up with you later."

"But Light-"

"Leave Matsuda. Now." Despite talking very calmly Matsuda gulped and left hurriedly. Light looked at L with an angered expression. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he demanded the second the door clicked shut. "Why the hell would you accuse me of something like that. I would **never** cheat on you. Ever." L looked at Light, seeing the hurt in his eyes that was hiding under the false anger, and immediately felt a bit bad.

"I saw you with Matsuda earlier," he stated, putting the papers and and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "You looked...close before you raced of to wherever it was you went."

"Seriously? That's what's bothering you?" L nodded. "That made you think I was cheating on you?" Another nod. Light sighed, a slight smile sneaking onto his face. "First of all I wouldn't cheat on you Ryuuzaki. Second of all," He stepped forward to embrace the raven haired detective, "I'd rather be alone than with him. He's about as intelligent as a brain dead puppy. Your overactive brain jumped to conclusions there L. Just like the last case huh." L smiled and hugged Light back.

"I guess so." They stayed like that for a while before something dawned on him. "Where did you go with Matsuda?" Light pulled back and reached into his back pocket. When he retracted his hand there was a little box in his hand.

"Just a little something for you." L took the box tentatively and opened it. Inside was a little ring; just a simple band of two strands, one gold and one silver, twined around each other. He stared at it for a few moments before looking back to Light who was smiling softly. "Happy Birthday Ryuuzaki. Matsuda helped me pick it out earlier today. That's where I was."

"How did you even know?" L asked curiously. Light plucked the ring out of its box and gently slid it onto L's hand.

"I asked Watari," he explained, "He promised not to tell you what I was up to."

"And his weirdness this morning?"

"Nothing besides him keeping a secret from you." L smiled and kissed the teen. Light accepted it happily, grateful that the previous discussion was over for now. "And you know what," Light whispered into his ear when they separated, "I've got something else for you as well." He pulled away and walked off towards their shared bedroom, hips swinging suggestively. L looked down at the ring and smiled before following.

This was definitely going to be the best, and most interesting, birthday ever.

**Well there you go. Just to inform anyone who decides to request something I may or may not accept depending what it is and how long I have to do it. My schedule, along with school starting up again, doesn't allow me to write much and I still have two active stories already.**

**I hope you enjoyed everyone (especially you arashi wolf princess since this is for you). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
